Awakening: Journey
by gleekout88
Summary: The third installment of my series Awakening.
1. Chapter 1

"Em!" Hanna yelled from her spot in the quad.

"Hey Han." Emily said deflated.

"What's wrong?" Hanna asked.

"It's been two months Hanna. Aren't you at least a little concerned that you haven't heard from Caleb?" Emily asked.

"He'll come back." Hanna said.

"How are you so sure?" Emily asked.

"Hey Emily!" A voice from behind the pair broke Hanna from responding.

"Hey Sydney." Emily said. Sydney was a new swimmer on the team that transferred onto their team two weeks ago.

"I was wondering if you would want to do some training after school today. Coach said that you were the one to see about training." Sydney said.

"Yea. I don't work tonight. What were you thinking? Pool or workout?" Emily asked.

"Pool?" Sydney asked.

"Sounds good. I'll meet you in the natatorium at 3." Emily said and the girl walked away from them.

"Crush." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"That girl has a crush on you." Hanna said pointedly. "Can't you tell?"

"No she doesn't. You don't even know she is gay." Emily said with a laugh as she started eating her salad.

"Please. I'm not gay and I could feel how much she wants you. I'm not even gay and I can say your hot." Hanna said.

"Oh, Hanna. Do you have a crush on me?" Emily asked with a smirk.

"Better tell Paige to watch her back." Hanna said, looking up when she didn't hear Emily say anything only to see the girl was almost in tears. "Hey. She will be back Em."

"I just miss her Han. Maybe working out and taking out my feelings will be a good thing." Emily said after she calmed down. "You could always join me."

"Uh, no. I'm not really the workout type. I'm more of a read a fashion magazine and indulged my feelings in ice cream and sad movies." Hanna said.

"Will you at least come watch?" Emily asked. Even since Paige and the gang walked out of the McCullers backyard two months ago, Emily had been hanging out with Hanna almost everyday.

"Sydney will be there." Hanna said. "And I don't want to interrupt anything."

"There won't be anything to interrupt." Emily said flatly.

"Sure there won't. But no, seriously Em. I'm not going to go watch you swim laps in the pool when someone else is there that can time you." Hanna said. "I have some magazines to catch up on anyway."

"Fine. See you in the morning?" Emily asked as she started to collect her things.

"Yup. I'll be ready on time tomorrow. I promise." Hanna said as she stood to walk away.

"Don't make false promises, Marin!" Emily yelled after her.

Later that day found Emily and Sydney in the pool doing laps. They had been there for an hour already as Emily pulled herself out of the pool.

"Alright. Let's time you and see how fast you can go." She said she she picked up the stopwatch coach let her borrow. "Go!"

Sydney jumped off the diving block when she heard Emily yell and put all the strength she could into her strokes. Pulling herself out of the pool after her last lap, she felt Emily rest her hand on her shoulder.

"Wow Syd! That was really good." Emily smiled brightly at the girl, looking back down at the stop watch.

"Thanks Emily." Sydney said before leaning in and kissing Emily. The kiss caught Emily off guard and she didn't pull back at first. Sydney thought that this was a sign that Emily wanted it and tried to deepen the kiss. Emily at first, let it happen before breaking out of her stopper.

"Shit." Emily muttered as she pulled back.

"I'm sorry." Sydney said.

"It's ok, Sydney. It's just…" Emily couldn't finish before Sydney was rambling again.

"You're not gay, are you?" Sydney said. "Laura said you were, she must have lied so that I'd embarrass myself."

"That's not it at all. Im very gay. I'm just dating someone." Emily said.

"Oh no." Sydney muttered. "I'm sorry. It's just, Laura said you were gay. And the only person I see you talking to is Hanna. Wait, are you dating Hanna?"

"Oh God no." Emily said with a laugh. "A little too high maintenance for me."

"Tell me about it. I hope this doesn't ruin me getting to work out with you?" Sydney said.

"Of course not. Actually. I was going to leave here and go for a run up to Points Place. Want to join me?" Emily asked.

"Sure. Just let me go change." Sydney said, turning and heading into the girls locker room.

"What the hell Emily." Emily said to herself as she cleaned up her paperwork and stopwatch. 'Why was I about to let her kiss me like that? Your head over heels for Paige. She only left because you told her too. And now you kiss someone else.' Emily was broke out of her thoughts when Sydney came out and said she was ready. Emily went into the locker room and changed into her running gear before the two took off in a sprint towards Points Place.

"If we just cut through here, we can see the whole town." Emily yelled over her shoulder to the girl behind her.

"How the hell do you manage to do this without sounding winded?" Sydney asked as they came to a stop at a small opening in the woods. It did in fact look over the whole town.

"I train a lot during swim season. This is nothing." Emily said as she took on the view of the town, now getting dusk. "Maybe we should start heading back."

"Yea. I don't want to be out here in the dark." Sydney said. After a few steps she asked, "so who's the lucky girl?"

"What?" Emily asked.

"The one that your dating." Sydney clarified.

"Oh right. Sorry. Her name is Paige." Emily said.

"That used to be on the team?" Sydney asked.

"The one." Emily said with a smile.

"I heard she was really good." Sydney said.

"She is amazing." Emily couldn't stop thinking about the girl that she had been missing the past two months. She was still thinking about her when she heard movement behind her and heard Sydney screaming, before being knocked to the ground on her front.


	2. Chapter 2

"Paige!" Caleb yelled as the girl took off down the dirt path in the woods. Chasing down anytype of animal that put up a fight was Paige's favorite thing to do now.

"Come on. She obviously isn't going to stop. Let's go get her." Spencer said.

It had been a long and hard two months for the four werewolfs. At first they couldn't get Paigeout of her slump. All she did was eat and sleep. Distraut over the fact that Emily had asked her to leave. She just couldn't see, that at the time, it was what she needed. Emily knew that. And she let Paige go.

But what Paige didn't understand is that Emily didn't really let her go. The mild pain Paige was feeling, was nothing to compare to the pain she would feel if Emily were to break the connection. It took about three weeks for Spencer, Caleb and Toby to get that through her head, and to get her to where she was now.

They told her that what Emily did was to benefit the both of them. Paige had never had the opportunity to truly grasp her gift before Alison appeared. Then when they finally got rid of her, her grandfather tried to kill her. All of Paige's pent up energy was coming to a boil. She needed time to adjust.

They had convinced her that Emily was in fact safe. Saying things like, "she lived this long without you safely, she can go a little while longer", didn't really sit well with the girl and often led to her getting into a fight with Spencer. Which the boys had to break up.

After those weeks passed and Paige accepted that Emily did it for her own good, and she was safe at home, Paige began to adjust to her wolf abilities. Shifting into a were was the most freeing Paige had felt in a long time. She spent the most of her time running. They ended up, at one point, on the other side of the country. They stopped in Texas and Paige was able to meet her Aunt Veronica for the first time. She ran to Canada and Alaska, just to try out the colder weather, before heading to Mexico to try real Mexican food for the first time.

Paige was having a great time. But in the back of her mind Paige knew she had to get back to her mate. Two months without any contact and it was starting to show on her. She was a little more touchy with the subject of Emily than usual. The group knew better than to bring it up, but made sure that they were slowly working their way to bring her home.

Which is how they found themselves back in PA now. Chasing after Paige as she ran after the first foreign noise she heard. Paige sprinted and climbed upon rocks to get above her prey. Jumping off the rock towards the first sound of a twig snapping, shifting to human form in the process, she collided with something solid and about her size. Hearing a scream come from behind her Paige snapped into action and realized that she had tackled a body to the ground. The smell familiar in her nose. She pulled up on her arms and rolled the body below her over.

"Paige?" The lips of the body mumbled out as eyes opened slowly.

"Em?" Paige said as she realized who she had just tackled.

"Oh my God!" Emily yelled before throwing her arms around Paige's neck and pulling her down into her body, Paige putting up no resistance and falling completely on the girl. Paige buried her nose into Emily's neck and took big sniffs of the girls skin, familiarizing herself with her mates scent again. Pulling Emily off the ground with her Paige stood and hugged Emily tightly. Emily suddenly realized that she was mad at Paige and pushed her away from her body. "Two fucking months Paige? Two months and you don't think you could have maybe fucking called?"

"Ok, I can tell your angry." Paige said as she held her hands up in defense as Emily hit her with her closed fists over and over as she yelled at her.

"One call Paige!" Emily said before Paige grabbed her hands.

"You told me to go! Remember that?" Paige asked back, now yelling too. Drawing the attention of Spencer, Caleb, Toby and Sydney.

"I thought you would at least have the common courtesy to call your mate!" Emily yelled as she backed away from Paige. The two stood starring at each other.

"Mate?" Sydney asked.

"Uhh, Sydney, this is Paige." Emily said on a slightly disgruntled tone.

"Hi." Paige said, not taking her eyes off of Emily.

"Hi. I think I am just going to go. Leave you two to fight it out." She said with a slight laugh.

"I'm going to go with you." Emily said, turning to leave with Sydney.

"Em?" Paige said before Emily cut her off.

"Don't." Emily said before turning back to Paige. "You slept alone so well the past two months, you can sure as hell do it for awhile longer."

"Told you, you should always call and check in." Caleb said.

"Fuck you." Paige mumbled under her breath before turning and heading towards her ownhouse. Walking across the lawn to the back of her house Paige looked at the spot that Emily stood on the day she told her to leave.

" _Go Paige!" Was the last thing Emily said to her before Toby pulled her away._

" _Let's go Paige." Toby said, turning with Paige to the tree line before turning into their wolf forms. Paige ran fast and hard that day. Far, far away from her home. She made it to the west coast in record time. The pack behind her never breaking stride as they let Paige settle and slow down. "Paige?" Toby asked as he stepped up to the girl._

" _She just told me she would never break our imprint. Our bond! And then she does that?" Paige yells. The three others standing around her._

" _Paige, she had to." Caleb said calmly._

" _How can you be so calm?" Paige yelled again._

" _Because you're being an ass." Spencer said, stepping forward and into Paige's space._

" _Excuse me?" Paige said._

" _You're. Being. An. Ass." Spencer stated, pushing Paige back off of her. "That's it!" Paige said shoving Spencer even harder, making her fall on her back before she jumped on her and they started fighting._

" _Come on guys!" Toby said as he helped Caleb break them up._

" _Give a few weeks Paige. A few weeks and I promise you will feel like you again." Toby said._

" _I don't even know who I am anymore." Paige said as she walked away from them._


	3. Chapter 3

"Hanna can you come over?" Emily asked into the phone.

"Sure. You sound upset, what happened?" Hanna asked.

"Can you just meet me at my house?" Emily asked.

"On my way." Hanna said before hanging up.

Emily entered her house and slammed the door shut. She couldn't remember why she blew up at Paige. She had after all sent her away, as Paige pointed out. She should be with her now. Happy that she was back. Emily threw herself on the couch with her face buried in the cushion. Her parents were on a mini vacation and wouldn't be back until Thursday. She didn't move when she heard a knock on the door, knowing Hanna would let herself in.

"So does the reason I'm here have anything to do with Paige and then being back? I thought you two would be in bed all weekend long." Hanna said.

"I yelled at her. We got into a huge fight." Emily said.

"Why?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. I was so excited when I first saw her, but then I started feeling guilty and then I just got mad." Emily said as she say up.

"Guilty about what?" Hanna asked.

"Sydney kissed me." Emily said.

"Told you!" Hanna squealed.

"It's not funny Hanna!" Emily said. "She did, and for a brief moment, I kissed her back."

"Oh." Hanna said. "Do you like her?"

"No. I love Paige. She is who I want to be with." Emily said.

"But?" Hanna said, egging the girl on, knowing there was more.

"This imprint is affecting me too, and I didn't need to go away for two months with no contact." Emily whispered. "But I'm who told her to go."

"So is that why, for a brief moment, you kissed her back?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. She was just gone. And I didn't hear from her. I didn't think she was coming back. And I didn't think it was fair that I didn't get to pick this imprint." Emily said.

"There we go." Hanna said.

"What?" Emily asked.

"Your angry that Paige imprinted with you." Hanna stated.

"No I'm not." Emily said.

"Em." Hanna said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine. Maybe I am a little mad that this happened." Emily yelled as she stood and started pacing the floor. "I never got a choice. I moved here to get over someone that I loved, who passed away. Who was killed by a werewolf!"

"And?" Hanna asked.

"It's kind of not fair." Emily said, deflating into the chair opposite the couch.

"No, it isn't. But Emily?" Hanna said.

"What?" Emily asked, looking up at her best friend.

"Do you have any idea how imprints work? Why they happen?" Hanna asked.

"No." Emily said.

"They happen, because you were destined to be with that person. You were with them in another lifetime. In every lifetime, basically. There had to be a connection there, to start the imprint. You could have fought it all you wanted, but it would have happened. And the type of imprint, it's based on what type of relationship each of you need. You two could have just been really close friends with a strong connection. But you both needed each other." Hanna explained. A noise behind Emily makes both girls stop talking and they look up to see Paige walk into the living room.

"Hi." She says after no one says anything.

"Hi Paige!" Hanna says as she stands to leave. "I'm going to go find Caleb."

"Hi." Paige says again as she takes the seat opposite Emily.

"Hi." Emily says.

"Where are your parents?" Paige asks, making small talk.

"A little vacation until Thursday. They went to California." Emily answers.

"That's nice." Paige says as she looks down at her hands for a few minutes before starting. When she looks up Emily is starring at her. "I'm sorry I didn't get in touch with you. I don't even have a good excuse as to why I did it."

"I made you go. You said it." Emily says.

"I guess, it just felt too good." Paige admitted.

"What felt too good?" Emily asked.

"Being able to just be me." Paige said.

"Without me?" Emily asked.

"Without worry." Paige answered.

"So now I'm a bother?" Emily asked, not raising her voice.

"No. Not at all. But do you realize, for the hundred thoughts I think in an hour, your safety is ninety eight of them? And I just had too much thrown at me at once. I never got to experience being a wolf on my own before three people tried to kill me and you." Paige paused before continuing. "That makes me sound awful."

"No it doesn't. I to Hanna, before you got here, that the imprint was unfair to me." Emily admitted.

"It was unfair to us both." Paige said.

"Yea." Emily agreed. "I was just getting over the death of Maya and was thrown into this intense relationship."

"I'm sorry." Paige said.

"It wasn't your fault." Emily said. Both sat and waited for the other to talk. Minutes passing before one of them opened their mouth.

"So now what?" Paige asked.

"I don't know. I missed you Paige. I missed you the entire time you were gone. But we need to look at this as a whole. We might have to deal with people trying to tear us apart for the rest of our lives. I think we need to step back.." Paige cut Emily off.

"Break up?" Paige asked panicked, tears in her eyes. Emily moved to the chair and sat in Paige's lap, Paige wrapping her arms around the girls waist.

"No, not break up. Just, take time. Alone time. Make sure, that this, that us, is something we both want. For the rest of our lives." Emily said as she kissed Paige's forehead. "We need to seriously consider it."

"Ok." Paige said after she calmed down. She looked up and saw that Emily had tears in her eyes too.

"Ok." Emily agreed.

"I love you Emily." Paige said.

"I love you too Paige." Emily responded. "There is something else I have to tell you."

"What is it?" Paige asked as Emily moved off of her lap and squeezed into the small space between Paige and the chair arm, taking her hands in hers.

"Someone kissed me. And I kissed them back." Emily said. Paige let go of her hands, her eyes reflecting hurt at the words.

"You kissed them back?" Paige asked, standing up, voice laced with hurt. "Why did you kiss them back?"

"In the back of my mind, I thought you weren't coming home. And then there was this girl, and she wanted me." Emily said.

"I wanted you…" Paige yelled before composing herself. "Sorry. Sorry. We're not arguing."

"I'm sorry." Emily said as she cried.

"It's already done Em." Paige said as crouched down to be at eye level with Emily. "Do you still want it?"

"I don't know. I know that I love you, but right now, I'm confused." Emily admitted.

"I know. I am too." Paige admitted. "What if, during our break, you see this person?"

"What? No!" Emily shot out.

"Hey, I'm not saying to marry them. But just see where it would go with them. I don't want you to leave me Em, I don't want you to ever break our bond. But I don't want you to regret choosing me just because you are afraid of hurting me. That would hurt me more than breaking our bond." Paige said as tears resurfaced down her face.

"I don't want…" Emily started.

"Please. Em. For us?" Paige asked as she stood up.

"For us." Emily said after a few silent moments. Paige turned and walked out the door of the Fields house, texting Hanna that she needed to get back to Emily quickly.


	4. Chapter 4

"And then I left." Paige said. She had just gotten done telling her mother what had happened. Her mom came home a few minutes ago to find Paige in her room, curled up on her bed crying.

"I don't know what to say, dear. Maybe this will be good for the both of you." Lisa said.

"What if she figures out she doesn't want this. Doesn't want me?" Paige asked.

"I doubt it will happen. But if, on the huge off chance I am wrong, you will be ok Paige. Yes, it will be the worst pain you will ever feel, but you will live." Lisa said.

"I don't want to live without her." Paige whimpered.

"I know. Are you hungry?" Lisa asked.

"No." Paige stated, rolling over in bed to face the wall.

"I'll be downstairs. Caleb is on his way over to see you." Lisa stood and walked downstairs. A few moments later Paige heard her door open and felt her bed dip. Knowing it was Caleb, Paige rolled over and curled into the boy who put his arm around her shoulder and held her while she cried.

Across town, Emily and Hanna were in the same position. Hanna held a broken Emily as she cried. Hanna had gone to Emily's house the moment she received the text from Paige. She walked in to find her laying on the starring off into space.

"So she wants you to see Sydney?" Hanna asked after she had calmed down.

"Yea. Wants me to see if our imprint was a mistake." Emily said.

"Are you going to do it?" Hanna asked.

"I don't know. I don't feel anything for her." Emily said.

"You have to see. If anything, for Paige." Hanna said.

"For Paige." Emily repeated.

The next seven days, both girls got ready for school. They were sluggish and reluctant go go. But Hanna and Caleb both made sure they were there on time everyday. Sitting at opposite ends of their first period class together, they looked up when Aria came into the room and yelled for Paige.

"Hey Paige!" Aria yelled.

"What's up Aria?" Paige asked as Aria took the seat opposite her.

"Did you see who transferred back in today?" Aria asked.

"No, who?" Paige asked just as someone entered the classroom. "Sarah Miller." Paige whispered. The girl approached the teacher and handed him a note before turning and looking for a seat. When her eyes landed on Paige, her whole face lit up.

"Paige?" She said as she made her way to the empty seat in front of Paige. "Oh my God! How have you been?"

"I've been good Sarah. How about you? What are you doing back here?" Paige asked, intrigued by the other girl. In the opposite corner of the room, Emily was watching the entire interaction.

"I'm good. Hoping this is my last transfer. Mom was moved back her for work, which is so good because Nebraska, is boring as hell." The two laughed at the comment. "So, still swimming?"

"No, not anymore. Decided to try something new this semester." Paige said.

"Really? I thought you were Olympic bound McCullers." Sarah said.

"Not anymore." Paige said as she lowered her head and cleared her throat. "What about you? You still sinkable?"

"Hey! That was one time, and you tricked me. But I do believe that the reward at the end, was totally worth it." Sarah said as Paige's face lit up. "Good to see I can still embarrass your ass."

"Psst. McCullers." A girl two seats back whispered. When Paige turned she saw Becky from the swim team.

"What's up Becky?" Paige whispered back.

"Party tonight at my house! It's Friday after all, need to celebrate you returning." Becky said.

"I'm not sure Becky." Paige hesitated.

"Losing your edge Paige?" Sarah whispered into the girls ear. Too close for Emily's liking.

"Alright Becky. Your on. As long as you go, I do believe you owe me a rematch in beer pong!" Paige said after she made brief eye contact with Emily, noticing the fire in the girls eyes.

"Who the hell is that Aria?" Emily whispered to the girl.

"That is Sarah Miller. Paige's ex." Aria said. "They were together for awhile before Sarah's mom was transferred to Nebraska for work. They tried to make it work, but broke up like two weeks after she left."

Emily sat and watched as Sarah flirted with Paige and held the girls attention. She then heard Paige agree to go to the party that the swim team was hosting tonight after she looked Emily's way. Emily knew she was glaring at the two as they talked and hopes that that wasn't the reason that Paige had agreed to go to the party. Their conversation was cut short when the teacher started class.

At lunch Emily decided to skip and go to the natatorium and sit. She sat watching the water for awhile until she heard the door open again. When she looked up she saw Paige standing at the door.

"Going to the party tonight?" Paige asked Emily.

"No." Emily said, looking back at the pool.

"Too bad. I was hoping to get to dance with you at least once." Paige said. Emily looked up at the girl. "Did you do what I asked?"

"No." Emily said. Paige walked over and sat next to her.

"Em." Paige started.

"I'm going to go to the party tonight. Maybe I will see you there." Emily said as she got up and left.

"Emily. Whoa." Sydney said, when she ran into Emily in the corner.

"Sorry. I was just heading to class, wasn't paying attention." Emily said.

"You going to the party tonight?" Sydney asked.

"You know what? Yes. Yes I am." Emily said.

"See you there?" Sydney asked.

"Pick me up at 8?" Emily asked.

"Yea, 8." Sydney said.

Paige walked into the party with Caleb to see that it was already in full swing. She spotted Toby and Spencer in a corner talking to another couple. Aria was standing with Hanna beside the drink table as Emily stepped out of the bathroom. Seeing Emily, Paige stopped what she was doing, causing Caleb to walk into her back.

"A little warning there, Paige." Caleb said with a laugh. He looked up and saw what Paige was seeing. Emily was talking to Sydney as she made herself a drink at the table. "Here." Caleb handed Paige two shots, taking them both quickly. "Alcohol will effect us." Caleb whispered into her ear.

"What do you want to do?" Paige asked as she took the mix drink Caleb handed her.

"McCullers!" Paige turned to see Sarah had spotted her. "Bring your boy, and your weak ass over here and play doubles!" She yelled from her spot at the beer pong table where she was standing on one end with Laura.

"Your on!" Paige yelled nack, pulling Caleb with her, stopping tp ick up a bottle of vodka off the mix table. An hour later found the four still held up at the pong table in a winner takes all game. By this time Paige was so drunk she was missing the cups terribly.

"Come on, Paige, I'm practically carrying us now!" Caleb said as he took another drink from a cup that Laura had landed a ball into.

"Losers have to dance with the winners." Sarah said, looking at Paige.

"Don't worry Rivers, I'm more afraid of Hanna than anything." Laura laughed out as she saw the surprised look on Caleb's face at Sarah's comment. They all held their breaths as Laura launched her last ball right into ther final cup, their side of the table errupting in cheers as they realized they won two out of three games.

"You suck, McCullers." Paige said as he walked away with Laura to find Hanna.

"So, that dance?" Sarah asked as she held her hand out to Paige, who accepted it and pulled Sarah to the dance floor.

In the opposite corner, nursing her fifth mixed drink, Emily stood by herself watching the scene before her. Her blood was boiling watching as Paige pulled Sarah to the dance floor and threw her arms around her waist. As the song progressed and turned into a fast one, Sarah got more and more confident in her moves, slowly grinding into Paige.

"Hey." Sydney said as she slid up beside Emily. Emily turned and looked at the girl before her eyes returned to Paige one breif moment before she leaned in and kissed Sydney, before everything went black. The next thing Emily remembers is waking up in a room she doesn't recognize, in a bed that is not hers, with an arm around her waist holding her close.


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit." Emily thought to herself. She slowly moved the nad that was over her waist off of her. The body beside her grunted and turned over away from her. It was dark in the room, and Emily could only make out the shawdow if the girl beside her. She squinted her eyes but couldn't make out who the figure was.

Moving slowly out of the bed, she found her clothes beside the bed and put them on, making her way to the door. She walked out of the room and downstairs, recognizing the house as Becky's, she knew it enough to get her to the front door. Walking out of the house she looked around the front yard, tears filling her eyes at the thought that she had betrayed Paige's trust. She knew the moment that she saw Paige dancing with someone else, getting attention from someone else, that she didn't want to feel what she felt in that moment again.

"What happened last night?" Emily asked as she walked down the street. A car horn in the distance broke her out of her thoughts as she turned and saw a car coming in her direction. It was Aria's, the girl pulling over for Emily to get in.

"Hey!" Aria said.

"Hey." Emily mumbled.

"Not having a good morning there, hungover?" Aria laughed out as she handed Emily her own coffee.

"Thanks. And no. I think I just made one of the biggest mistakes of my life." Emily said.

"Uh oh. What happened?" Aria asked.

"Can you keep a secret?" Emily asked.

"Em, come on. You told me you were gay before you told anyone else." Aria said as she rolled her eyes.

""I think I slept with someone else last night." Emily admitted. Aria slammed on the cars breaks and turned to look at Emily.

"What?" she yelled out.

"I woke up at Becky's, naked, with someone in the bed with me. At least it was a girl." Emily laughed sarcastiacally at her last comment.

"Whoa." Aria said.

"I know. And now.." Emily started.

"Do you still want Paige?" Aria asked.

"More than anything." Emily said.

"Then you have to tell her." Aria said. "Let her know it was a mistake."

"I know I have to tell her, but I don't think I can." Emily said. As Emily said the words, her phone vibrated in her pocket. She opened her messages to see that she had several from Hanna and Spencer. She skipped over those and opened the last one she received. Her heart stopped when she saw that it was from Sydney and that it said, "had a great time last night ;)". "Oh no."

"What?" Aria asked.

"I think I just found out who I spent the night with." Emily said as she showed Aria the texts.

"Oh boy. Hey look, Paige just text you." Aria said. Emily opened the text from Paige, "Morning Em. I think we should meet up and talk this afternoon." "Are you going to respond?" Aria asked after Emily sat frozen for a few minutes.

"Yea." Emily said, but made no move to text anything. "Em, we need to talk about last night. Please." The next message from Paige read. "She knows! She already knows!"

"Calm down, you don't know that." Aria tried to reason.

"What could she want to talk about? You were at the party. Can you piece together the night for me? The last thing I remember was Paige and Caleb going off to play beer pong, and us sitting on the couch." Emily said.

"Well, you watched Paige the entire evening and kept drinking. I left before the outcome of the game. I left you with Hanna and Spencer. Maybe we should call one of them." Aria suggested.

"I'll call Hanna and Spencer and ask them to meet us at the coffee shop." After getting off the phone with both girls, Emily received another text from Paige. "Just meet me tonight at my place for dinner. Be there at 6."

"Are you going to go?" Aria asked as they waited for the other two girls.

"I guess I have to." Emily said.

"Hello you two." Hanna chirped as she walked in with Spencer. The other girl made a bee line for the counter to get coffee.

"Hello." Aria said.

"Hey Em. I didn't think we would be seeing you so early." Hanna laughed.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Well, before I left last night, you were completely shit face." Hanna said.

"Shitfaced is putting it mildly." Spencer added as she sat down on a stool.

"What happened last night after the game Paige and Caleb were playing?" Emily asked.

"They lost." Hanna frowned.

"Not really what I was asking Han." Emily said.

"Well, Lisa came over and asked if me and Caleb could give a few of the girls rides home, so we left." Hanna said.

"What about you Spence?" Emily asked.

"Well, Paige started dancing with Sarah Miller. That girl was all over Paige too." Spencer added, to which Emily groaned and put her head on the table. "What is it Em?"

"No more drinking." Emily said. "I think I slept with someone, that wasn't Paige."

"Uh oh." Hanna said.

"Yea, uh oh. And I don't remember and I couldn't see who it was this morning." Emily said.

"Well, Sydney was getting pretty touchy feely with you last night." Spencer said. Emily showed them the messages that Sydney wrote her this morning.

"What did I do?" Emily said as tears rolled down her face.

"Hey, Em. Just tell Paige the truth. That you fucked up." Hanna said as she rubbed small circles on Emily's back.

"I have to go. I have to go home and get ready to go have dinner with her. Probably our last dinner." Emily said as she stood and walked out of the shop. She walked all the way back to her house with her head hung low. When her mother asked her what was wring at the door, she said nothing and continued to her room to get ready. She didn't bother getting too dressed up. Her clothes a reflection of how she was feeling. And at 5:30 she headed to Paige's house to tell the girl the truth. To tell her that she has soiled their relationship, and that she can't even remember it happening.

"Emily, hi. Paige is in the kitchen cooking. I'm heading in to work." Lisa said before she gave the girl a hug and walked out. Emily enterned the house and made her way to the kitchen, standing in the doorway and leaning against it as she watched Paige work. The girl moved flawlessly across the kitchen, preparing dinner.

"Ah!" Paige screamed when she turned around and saw Emily standing in the doorway. "You scared the hell out of me."

"I have to tell you something, before we go any further." Emily said.

"What is it?" Paige asked.

"I slept with someone else last night." Emily said, looking to the floor.


	6. Chapter 6

"What?" Paige asked softly.

"I slept with someone last night." Emily repeated. Paige turned her back on the girl and placed her hands on the counter.

"Who?" She asked, looking out the window.

"I don't know. I had a lot to drink. I can't remember a lot of the night." Emily stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Paige's midsection and holding her tightly. "It was an accident Paige. I didn't mean to cheat." Her tears soaking the back of Paige's shirt. She stopped what she was doing when she felt Paige's body moving, almost like she was laughing. Then she heard a chuckle escape the girl she was holding tightly. "Why are you laughing, Paige? This isn't funny. I've ruined us!"

"You haven't ruined anything." Paige said as she turned around and pulled Emily into her.

"Yes I have Paige. I slept with someone last night. I soild our relationship!" Emily said as she backed away from Paige. Paige continued to walk towards the girl, laughing. "Stop!"

"Emily. Did you ever stop to think that I know you slept with someone?" Paige asked, pulling Emily into her again and locking her arms around the girl.

"How?" Emily asked, her eyebrows crinkling in confusion.

"I slept with someone too." Paige said before moving in to kiss Emily.

"What?" Emily asked before the girl could kiss her.

"I slept with someone too. But apparently I am the only one that remembers." Paige said with a smirk.

"I...what?" Emily asked.

"I was the person you slept with Em." Paige said as she looked into Emily's eyes. "Ow!" Paige yelled after the realization sunk in and Emily hit her on the shoulder.

"You couldn't have texted me this sometime today? I have been worrying all day that tonight was going to be our last dinner together!" Emily yelled.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you would remember. I actually thought that you regreted it when I woke up this morning and you weren't beside me." Paige admitted.

"I wouldn't regret it Paige, ever." Emily said as she stepped into Paige's embrace. Paige kissed the top of her head before turning to continue making their dinner. They ate that night with light conversation flowing easily between the two. It wasn't until they were sat on the couch together, looking at each other, that the weight of their recent conversations weighed in. "What does this mean for us?"

"I know what I want Emily." Paige said with determination. "But I think you still need to sort things out."

"I want you Paige." Emily said.

"You don't remember last night. What happened before we slept together?" Paige asked.

"I remember you going with Caleb to play a game, with Sarah and Laura. And then, nothing." Emily said, trying to remember.

"Right. Well, we lost. Caleb, is a weak ass pong player and he didn't." Paige started.

"Paige! Not important right now." Emily said.

"You're right. Sorry. So we lost, and part of losing was that the winners got to dance with the losers. Well, Laura is more afraid of Hanna than anything, so she just went off to talk to Hanna and Caleb. Sarah, however, wanted to dance with me. So we did. And I looked for you halfway through the song, and you were kissing Sydney in the corner of the room." Paige said, hanging her head low. "I exscused myself away from Sarah and went to the bathroom so no one would see that I was upset."

"Paige.."

"And you must have saw me and followed me into the bathroom, because the next thing I know, you had me pinned against the door and your hands were all over me. I guess, I didn't want to question it. So I pushed the fact that you were just making out with Sydney into the back of my mind and let my instinct for you take over. You said you wanted me, so I took us upstairs into one of the guest rooms and locked the door. Then I wake up, and you were gone."

"I was jealous." Emily said, the night slowly coming back to her as Paige retold it.

"Jealous? Of what?" Paige asked.

"Of Sarah." Emily said.

"Sarah? Em, she is an old friend." Paige said.

"Aria said she was your girlfriend." Emily said.

"Yes. She was my first girlfriend." Paige said.

"Was she your first?" Emily asked.

"Yes." Paige said simply. "But that is all she is."

"She still likes you Paige." Emily said, getting up from the couch with a huff.

"No she doesn't." Paige said. "She knows that I love you, Em."

"Well she must not know boundaries very well, becase the way you were dancing." Emily said.

"Emily Fields, are you jealous?" Paige asked with a chuckle.

"It isn't funny Paige." Emily pouted.

"Babe." Paige said as she walked over to where the girl was standing with her bottom lip stuck out. "I feel nothing towards her that I used to. That ship has sailed."

"Well someone needs to tell her that." Emily mumbled. She heard Paige's phone chime as they hugged. She reached down and pulled the girls phone out of her back pocket.

"Who is it?" Paige asked, keepig her eyes closed and holding the girl tight. She felt Emiy tense as she asked.

"Speak of the devil." Emily said as she handed Paige her phone and began collecting her purse and phone.

"Where are you going?" Paige asked from her spot.

"I am going to head over to Aria's tonight. She offered for me to stay there, so I am going to take her up on it." Emily said, not looking at Paige.

"Em." Paige said.

"Maybe we do need a little space to figure things out Paige." Emily said, letting her jealousy get the best of her.

"Em!" Paige yelled, grabbing the girls attention. "I don't need space. I don't need time to figure anything out." She said as she stepped closer to the girl. "I know who I want. I know who I want to be with. And it's you, silly girl. It is always going to be you. What me and Sarah had, that is in the past. What I felt for her, was nothing compared to how I feel for you." Paige said she she began kissing a trail from Emily's lips to the skin under her ear lobe, down her neck. "Do you have any idea how crazy you make?"

"If it's anything that I am feeling now..." Emily trailed off when Paige reached her pulse point. Her words turning into a moan.

"I always want you." Paige said as she lifted Emily up and wrapped the girls legs around her waist. She walked forward until Emily's backside hit a desk, pushing the girl up so she was sitting on it and Paige was between her legs. "And I can never get enough of you."

"Paige..." Emily moaned when she felt Paige working at the button of her jeans.

"And you are forgetting that I know when you want me too." Paige said as she pushed her hand inside of Emily's pants a slid two fingers into the girl. Emily's body lurched forward, legs locking the girl to her, her head resting on Paige's shoulder as she felt the girl thrust her fingers into her. As Paige felt Emily tighten around her, she sunk her teeth into the girls shoulder, knowing that it was going to leave a noticable mark. But she couldn't stop herself as she felt Emily come undone below her.

"Upstairs. Now" Emily grunted out as Paige slid her fingers out of the girl, before lifting her again and carrying her up to her room. Paige pressed Emily against the closed bedroom door and sunk her tongue into the girls waiting mouth. Emily unwrapped her legs from around the girl and began walking them backwards towards the bed. When Paige was close enough to it, Emily shoved her hard enough that she stumbled back and landed on the bed.

"Am I going to regret this?" Paige asked.

"Depends." Emily asked, climbing on top of Paige and attacking her neck.

"On what?" Paige moaned out when she felt Emily bite down on her neck.

"Do you need to go anywhere tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"No. Why?" Paige asked, bucking her hips up into Emily.

"Because you won't be able to walk when I'm done with you." Emily said as she looked down into Paige's eyes. Hers contained so much fire behind them that Paige knew the statement was going to be true.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have to go to swim practice, Paige." Emily said as she tried to get out of the bed.

"No." Paige said as she tightened her hold on the girl.

"Paige." Emily whined.

"No." Paige mocked back. "We need a weekend Emily. Just me and you."

"We've been in this bed since last night, Paige. I stink, I want to get a shower." Emily protested.

"I think you smell fine." Paige said as she moved to straddle Emily, the blanket falling around her waist, leaving herupper body on full display.

"Ok, not fair." Emily said as she moved a hand up to cup Paige's breast. Her other hand moved to the girls neck to pull her down into a kiss. Emily could feel Paige moving her center against her stomach, her slick heat sticking to Emily. Emily used the upper hand she had on the girl to flip them over, pinning Paige beneath her. "If you let me go to swim practice, I will help you get off right now. Or I will just leave you to take care of things yourself. Your choice." Paige looked up into Emily's eyes and knew the girl wasn't lieing.

"I can take care of myself." Paige said, moving her hands off of the body above her. Emily pulled back slightly, her hands pausing on Paige's body.

"Well, I guess I will just go get a shower." Emily said as she began to move off of Paige. She watched as Paige moved a hand down her own torso, dipping below her belly button. Her other hand came to rest on her breast before giving it a squeeze, causing Paige to close her eyes and moan. Emily stayed in her spot, on her knees over Paige's legs and watched as Paige pleasured herself. She watched as Paige moved her finger in a circle around her own swollen nub, moaning out as she did, before slipping two fingers in. Paige slowly pumped her fingers in and out, sensing Emily's eyes on her.

Emily couldn't take Paige's teasing anymore and descended on her. Her mouth fell to Paige's clit, sucking and biting, as her hand moved Paige's out of the way and wasted no time entering the girl. She moved fast and frantically as she felt Paige grow tighter around her finger, ready to explode. Paige's hands flew into Emily's hair as she pulled the girl further into her, her need to release taking over. As quickly as it built up, Emily soon felt Paige's body begin to tremor before a warm liquid ran over the two fingers buried deep in Paige. Emily replaced them with her mouth as she began to clean Paige up. Lapping greedily at what the girl was giving her until Paige began wo whimper and pulled Emily away from her.

"Ok, Em, ok. I can't take anymore." Paige said breathlessly a s her body tried to catch up from her intense orgasm. "You may go." She said after a few breaths.

"Well, come on then. Let's get showered." Emily said as she hopped off the bed.

"Lets?" Paige questioned.

"Your coming with me." Emily said. "So come on, lets get a shower."

"Why do I have to go?" Paige asked as she got out of the bed and headed behind Emily to the bathroom.

"Because, I just want to have you around. I've missed you the past two months, and I want to spend all my spare time with you." Emily said as she pulled Paige towards her for a hug.

"Who is clingy now?" Paige chuckled.

"I am. And that, in there, was really fucking hot." Emily said as she kissed Paige. "You should do that again."

"I thought the point of finding someone to have sex with was so you didn't have to masterbate anymore." Paige said.

"Not if the person your having sex with likes to see it!" Emily said as she jumped in the shower.

"Noted!" Paige yelled as she climbed in behind her.

After their shower and grabbing something to eat quickly, the two headed to the school pool. They opted to walk instead of driving and held hands the entire way. Since their confessions on Saturday night, neither one was willing to waste a chance to have physical contact. Emily however was forced to let go of Paige's hand so she could go into the locker room and change. Paige decided to talk to coach, who in turn gave her a stop watch and a clipboard and asked her to time some of the girls that were ready. Paige was in her own world when she heard the locker room door open and a familiar voice talking to Emily. She looked up and saw that Emily was talking to Sarah.

"McCullers, meet the newest Shark, Sarah.." Coach said.

"Miller." Paige said with a smile. "I know who she is coach."

"Good then. Time her. The rest of you, warm ups!" Coach yelled, gathering the other girls at the other end of the pool.

"In the water Miller." Paige said before turing to Emily, who was pouting. "What's wrong Em?"

"I don't like that you are working so close with her." Emily whispered.

"I love you, remember?" Paige said as she kissed the girl on the forehead. "Now go, before coach has you staying after to do laps. I have plans for you tonight."

"I love you too." Emily said as she made to turn around and walk to the other end of the pool. She glanced back one last time to the pool area where Sarah was talking to Paige, before she turned back around, Sarah turned her head and winked at Emily. After practice was over Fuller exscused everyone except for Paige and Sarah, having them meet her at the pools edge.

"So? How do you think she will fair?" Fuller asked Paige.

"Her form is nice. We will have to work on her stroke and turns, but she should be good for the next meet if we push hard." Paige said.

"Thats what I like to hear. Same time tomorrow ladies." Fuller said as she walked off deck, leaving the two girls.

"So I have a nice form?" Sarah asked Paige.

"Yes, but we really do need to work on your stroke." Paige said as she bent down to pick up some towels and Emily's gym bag.

"You used to love my stroke." Sarah said as she layed a hand on Paige's ass, givng it a squeeze.

"Whoa, Sarah.." Paige started.

"Is there a problem here?" Emily asked as she stepped back onto the deck.

"Not that it is any of your concern." Sarah snapped.

"Actually, when I see someone with their hands on my girlfriend, it is a problem." Emily said as she stepped up to Sarah.

"Not here, babe." Paige said as she slid an arm around Emily's waist.

"Cute." Sarah said to Paige. "When your done playing around, come find me. See you tomorrow McCullers." Sarah said, winking at Emily again, making the girl uncomfortable.

"What the hell was that?" Emily asked quietly.

"I have no clue. I told her about you, I swear." Paige said, tightening her grip on Emily.

"Why do you have to see her tomorrow?" Emily asked, grabbing Paige's hand and pulling her out of the natatorium.

"I have to train with her to get her ready for the next meet. Coach said." Paige explained.

"I.." Emily started.

"I can ask coach to switch.." Paige said.

"I trust you, Paige." Emily said as she stopped walking and looked at the girl. "I trust you. I just, don't trust her."

A/N: Sorry this has taken so long. I am working towards the conclusion of this story. I am also working on two new Paily stories. Depending on if you guys want to read more from me, I will have one of them up soon. One is a bit dark, that I don't know if I want to post before I have it all done or not. The other is fun! So read and review!


	8. Chapter 8

"You two, seriously, are making me sick." Hanna said as she took a spot opposite the girls, Emily sitting on Paige's lap, picking through a salad.

"We didn't ask you to join us." Emily spit back with her tongue out.

"Touche. Although I do have to say, this color looks so much better on you." Hanna said as she pointed between Paige and Emily.

"Meaning?" Paige asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Meaning, your mate was a sad sack of crap color while you were gone. She was miserable." Hanna said as she ate her sandwich.

"Really?" Paige asked Emily with her sad eyes.

"Yes really. All she did was mope and swim. I swear I was at the pool so many times, Fuller thought I was joining the team." Hanna said.

"I'm really sorry." Paige whispered to Emily, tightening her hold on the girl.

"It's ok Paige. You needed time to be, and I needed to give you that. We're good now." Emily said, squeezing one of Paige's hands.

"As long as I don't get dragged to anymore swim practices." Hanna murmured.

"No more." Emily said with a chuckle.

"Hey Paige! You still helping me out at practice?" Sarah asked as she stood beside the girls.

"Yes, Sarah. Nothing has changed since Sunday. Or the past four days, actually." Paige said with a smile. She could feel Emily tense above her.

"Good. I really like working with you again, Paige." Sarah said.

"Yea, it has been fun." Paige said, running her thumb over Emily's hand.

"Maybe one of these nights we could train, just me and you." Sarah suggested.

"Ok, that's enough.." Emily started to get up as Sarah finished her sentence.

"Sarah, let's step over there and talk." Paige said calmly, placing her hand on the small of Emily's back. "Em, I'll be right back."

"Paige.." Emily said.

"Right back." Paige said with a kiss to her lips before stepping across the quad with Sarah.

"Jealous Emily is hot." Hanna said.

"It's not funny Han. I just got her back." Emily said.

"You know that Paige is incapable of cheating, right? It's not what their programmed to do." Hanna said.

"Doesn't make me feel any better about Sarah." Emily said as she sat back down, keeping an eye on Paige as she did.

"Look, Sarah, whatever your doing, you need to stop." Paige said.

"I'm just trying to hangout with you." Sarah said, placing a hand on Paige's arm.

"And I am telling you now, I'm with Emily. I love her." Paige said as she took the hand off her arm.

"You know, it wasn't that long ago that you were saying that to me. That I was the one for you." Sarah countered.

"Yea, well.." Paige started.

"Well what Paige? Feelings like that don't just go away." Sarah said.

"Mine did. And I'm not doing anything to compromise my relationship with Emily, so I think you need to find someone else to train with." Paige said as she turned to walk away, a hand on her forearm stopping her. Before she could react a set of lips were on hers. As quickly as they were there, they were ripped from hers and all that was heard in the quad was a loud smack. Paige opened her eyes in time to see Spencer step between Emily and Sarah. She knew that Emily had delt the blow by the red mark on Sarah's face that she was currently holding.

"Stay away from her, Sarah." Emily calmly said to the girl.

"Or what, Fields? You willing to risk your swim future for her?" Sarah said. She turned and looked towards the entrance of the quad where coach Fuller had just walked in, having just missed the hit. "I'll take your silence as an answer."

"I'd risk everything for her." Emily said as she stepped to put herself in front of Paige. "I don't care if I don't swim again, as long as I have Paige."

"Drop it Sarah. Me and you are done. I'm with Emily now." Paige said as she put an arm around Emily's waist.

"But we were good together, Paige. Remember all those times in the pool." Sarah said as she took a step towards Paige.

"All the times with Emily are better. What we have, is better." Paige admitted. "I will find someone else to train you, Sarah, we're done."

Paige pulled Emily with her as she walked out of the quad. She was blocking out whatever Sarah was yelling after them. She only had one thing on her mind at that time. She pulled Emily into the nearest empty classroom and threw her up against the door as she attacked the girls neck.

"Paige.." Emily moaned.

"I thought jealous you was hot, but fuck, angry you is so much better." Paige said, pushing her hands up under Emily's shirt.

"We can't do this here Paige." Emily said as she used all her will to push Paige away from her.

"Why?" Paige whined, trying to paw at Emily.

"Because I can't be quite." Emily said with a blush.

"I know you can't." Paige said, stepping forward.

"Paige, I said no." Emily said more determined. Paige let out a low whimper at the anger in her voice. "If you would listen the first time I wouldn't have to yell at you."

"I'm sorry she is doing all of this." Paige said.

"It's not your fault Paige." Emily said, pulling the girl into a searing kiss, pulling Paige's bottom lip into her mouth to bite. "But these are mine."

"You have swim this weekend?" Paige asked.

"Nope. Free weekend before our meets start." Emily said.

"Good. I want to take you somewhere. Several places, actually." Paige said.

"Where?" Emily asked.

"A few places I found when I was away." Paige said.

"We can't afford to travel like that Paige." Emily said.

"We only have to pay for hotels, I can handle the travel, remember?" Paige said with a wink.

"Ok. So where would we be going?" Emily asked.

"California, Alaska and a place in Mexico. Three beautiful spots that I want you to see. And I could really use the exercise, if you know what I mean." Paige said, her head hanging low at the last confession.

"Feeling pent up again?" Emily asked, running a soothing hand down Paige's arm.

"A little. I just feel bad that I can't be content." Paige said.

"Hey, your dad said you would get used to it. Even Caleb said that it took him a few months to adjust. You know you can always turn when you need to. When your at my house, or were at yours, your safe to be yourself at both those places. If that's what you need to do, let lose Paige." Emily said.

"You don't think your mom would mind?" Paige asked.

"As long as you don't destroy the house, I think she would be fine." Emily said with a laugh.

"I guess we should get to swim practice then. This is the first one that Sydney will be at since the party. I hope it isn't weird between us." Emily said.

"Well you did kind of lead her on." Paige said.

"Hey!" Emily yelled.

"I was kidding." Paige said with a laugh. "Kind of."

"I know I was confused, when you first came back, about what I wanted. But I know now, that you are who I want. I'm never going to regret that Paige. I ment what I said when I told Sarah that I would give up everything for you. Your my future, my happy ending." Emily said before kissing Paige. Paige liked the sound of that, a 'happy ending' with Emily, and she was going to work hard the rest of her life to make sure that that is what Emily had.


End file.
